Elemental Skill
'Fire Element Skills' Fire Element is a very powerful skill since it focuses on inflicting damage on your enemies. It is also the first skill that you will have in game, composed of high damaging and damage over time skills that makes you cripple your opponent in no time. *Note: '''x '''is the value of damage or time depending on its level.* Firestorm - 'Summon a fire storm, deal ' x '''extra fire damage on all enemies nearby. *Flame Explosion - Firestorm will detonate the enemies affected by Scorch and instantly deal damage for a period of time. *Fire Stigma - Your Firestorm has'' x''% chance to deal ''x''% extra damage on your enemy within the following x seconds. 'Scorched Earth '- Burn an area witha flame ravine and Scorch enemies within, dealing ''x''% and ''x'' extra fire damage on enemies per second. *Lava Burst - Your scorched Earth has ''x''% chance to cause a lava burst within range and deal extra damage. *Blaze Extension - Increases the range of Scorched earth by ''x'' meters. 'Explosive Trap - '''Deploy an Explosive Trap, repel enemy deal '''x% and 'x 'extra fire damage on your target *Pyroblast Power - Extend the range of your Explosive trap by 'x''' meters. *Flame Swarm - In the following x ''seconds, enemies suffered from Explosive Trap will take ''x% extra damage. 'Water Element Skills' Water Element is an outstanding skill mainly focusing on trapping its enemies inside those ice glaciers while attacking at the same time, it also comes with a stun making your opponent dizzy disabling their capability to attack for a period of time. *Note: '''x '''is the value of damage or time depending on its level.* Ultimate Frost '''- Surroud yourself with frost breath, deal ''x''% and ''x'' extra water damage on enemies nearby. Meanwhil, freeze enemies for ''x'' seconds. *Chilling Cold - Your Ultimate Frost now has ''x''% chance to stun enemies. *Ever Frost - Increase the duration of freeze and stun of Ultimate Frost for ''x'' seconds. '''Frost Nova - '''Deals ''x''% and ''x'' extra water DMG. affected enemies will be frozen and immune from damages and can be unshackled by your attack. *Frost Sting - Unschackling enemies affected by Frost Nova will deal ''x''% water damage on enemies nearby. *Frost Extension - Extend the affecting range of Frost Wall by ''x'' meters. 'Frost Guard '- Summon guaard to attack, deal ''x''% and ''x splash water damage and decelerate your enemy, You can summon 3 Frost guards at the same time. *Frost Might - Extend the attack range of Frost Guard to '''''x meters. *Tsunami - The attack from your Frost Guard now has'' x% chance to freeze your enemy for 'x 'seconds. 'Earth Element Skills' Earth Element is the most powerful skill in game. It gives you the ability to summon a tornado that gathers your enemy in the center while you keep on inflicting damage, it also have a wall that can trap and block the enemy's path, and lastly is a skill that acts like a bomb that covers a certain area while inflicting damage over time. 'Howling Sandstorm '''- Summon a tornado to gather remote enemies around you. Deal x''% and ''x extra damage on your targets. *Devouring Storm - Now you can summon x'' tornado by using Howling Sandstorm. *Sand Cycle - The Tornado you summoned now will exist for ''x more seconds after the enemies were gathered around you. The tornado will deal x''% earth damage per second on your enemies. '''Stone Wall - '''Summon a stone wall that beats enemies nearby back while dealin ''x% and x'' extra earth damage on them. The Stone wall can also block ranged attacks. *Earthshake - The Stone Wall now has ''x% chance to stun enemies. *Wall Extension - Extend the length of your Stone Wall to x'' meters. '''Earth Shield - Summon an Earth Shield, dealing '''''x% and x'' extra damage on enemies within range and increase Damage Resistance by ''x% for all allies within. *Earth Might - Extend effect range of Earth Shield to x meters. *Quick Sand - Increase Damage Resistance brought by Earth Shield to ''x ''% < Back